Sleepy Cuddle Times
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: A compilation of various Klaine cuddle times. Fluff and adorableness to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jen (supermegafoxyawesomehot) prompted me: Sleepy adorable Klaine?**

**Set during 5x06 (spoiler warning), Kurt and Blaine wake up together in bed during Blaine's New York visit and decide to stay in bed just a little longer.**

**Just a little something for your troubles. :)**

* * *

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight peeked through his not so pristine shades. He had even tried hanging up a spare set of sheets with clothespins to attempt to block out some of the brightness, but to no avail. When the sun was at such an angle there was no blocking its presence in the loft.

But this morning the sun didn't bother him because _oh_ his fiancé was currently snuggled against him, clinging to his midsection like a koala. Blaine was _such_ a cuddler, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He could definitely get used to this. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, rubbing his back slightly.

Blaine stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Hey." He had morning breath and his voice was slightly hoarse from sleep. Kurt's heart melted at the adorable sight next to him, and he nuzzled his nose on Blaine's.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied. Blaine eyelashes were fluttering shut once more. Kurt laughed. "Sleepyhead."

Blaine squeezed Kurt as he yawned. "Sure am," he said.

"Thanks for surprising me the other day." Kurt stretched under the covers, flexing his legs to the tips of his toes.

"Mhm. I missed you." Blaine was mumbling with his eyes closed.

"You're mumbling, sweetheart." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine opened his eyes again and situated himself more comfortably. "I'm tired." He smiled. "But I missed you. Lots." To prove it he leaned forward in the bed and kissed Kurt on the lips, morning breath and all. Kurt took his free arm to cup the nape of Blaine's neck, tugging slightly at his gel-free hair, memories from their warm shower last night flooding into Kurt's mind. The combination of warm steam combined with intimacy that Skype could not provide translated to touching each other everywhere to just solidify that yes this was real, that Blaine was in New York with Kurt, they were there together, and this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

"Missed you too." Kurt had to let out a yawn because he couldn't suppress his tiredness any longer.

Blaine just smiled, "You're sleepy too," he said.

"Guilty," Kurt said and chuckled bashfully. "Blaine?"

"Mm…?"

"I love you a lot, you know. And I love being engaged to you." He sighed happily and ran the knuckle of his ringed finger on the soft spot behind Blaine's ear.

"And I love being engaged to you." Blaine caught Kurt's hand and drew the silver band to his lips, kissing it. He then spread apart Kurt's fist and kissed each of his fingers individually, lingering on the ring finger. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt dizzy with the combination of sleep and the overwhelming feeling of love for the man in his arms. The warmth radiating from Blaine was soothing. Blaine laced their hands together and Kurt hummed in response.

"I vote we stay in bed all day." Blaine said, drawing Kurt closer to him, pulling their combined hands further to his chest and hooking his ankle around Kurt's.

"Well…I don't think our other loft-mates will appreciate that very much."

Blaine pouted and fluttered his eyelashes against Kurt's nose giving him butterfly kisses. Kurt squirmed at the sensation and batted him away.

"Okay okay we can stay for a little longer. But don't fall back asleep, or else I'll have to kiss you awake," Kurt threatened.

"You talk about that like it's a bad thing." Blaine started closing his eyes and slipping into slumber again when he was met with fervor at his mouth. Blaine couldn't help but kiss back with the same intensity. Screw morning breath, they both mutually agreed on in that instant.

"You never said we had to stay in bed sleeping…" Kurt said mischievously, his voice dropping seductively.

Blaine's eyes grew darker as Kurt's voice changed. "Ooh…" Blaine said grinning back as he smiled into another kiss, flipping them so Kurt was underneath.

"You're not actually_ that_ tired, Blaine, if you wanna do that." Kurt arched up to meet his lips once more.

"Hey, you kiss me and something inside me wakes up, I guess." Blaine shrugged as he nosed along Kurt's jawline leaving kisses in the wake.

They stayed in bed until Santana barged in, late afternoon claiming that they have had enough sexy time to last Blaine's entire visit and that it was their turn to do the dishes and she couldn't stand listening to them sweet talk each other for extended periods at a time without feeling the urge to vomit.

Begrudgingly, they had to get up and get dressed and actually look presentable, but still making plans do to the same thing tomorrow morning, regardless of what Santana thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After such an overwhelming response I've decided to make this a verse. It follows no plot - just little installments of Klaine cuddles.**

**Blaine is sick and a little needy. He asks Kurt to cuddle with him for the evening. Set roughly in s3.**

* * *

Kurt arrived promptly at seven o'clock for his movie date with Blaine. It was a chilly evening; Kurt could see his breath as he knocked on the large wooden door and stomped the snow off his boots on the porch.

He was looking forward to snuggling with his boyfriend in a warm, dark theater for a much needed date night. Both Kurt and Blaine had been piled with homework as they prepared for final exams at the closure of their first semester. Now that exams were over, they had somewhat of a break before their classes began to be overwhelming again.

He buried his rosy nose further into his wool scarf as he attempted to peak in the curtained windows in the front of Blaine's house. There was no prompt answer to his knocking like there usually was. He knocked again on the door to be finally met with a very pathetic looking Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine stepped aside in the doorway to let Kurt inside. There were no lights on in the house, save for one light presumably coming from Blaine's bedroom upstairs. Blaine himself looked awful to tell the truth. He was in his plaid pajama bottoms and an old tshirt. His hair was disheveled, curls free from any hair product. He had on some brown slippers and was squinting at the light coming in from the porch.

"Oh, I thought I sent you a text. I'm sick obviously…" he attempted to chuckle but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you came all this way, Kurt."

"Sweetheart, that is completely fine." Kurt brushed Blaine's curls from his forehead and placed his palm on Blaine's warm face. "You're burning up."

Blaine nodded. "Since you're here…can you…can you stay with me?" Blaine asked, hopeful. "My parents are out at a business dinner. My mom wanted to stay with me but I didn't want to spoil her evening. I told her to go ahead…but I suppose it would've been nice for her to stay with me. So if you want to, I mean, can you stay?"

"Of course, Blaine. You didn't even need to ask." Kurt was already shrugging off his jacket and scarf and hanging it in the closet as he went back to Blaine and took his hands in his own. "Let's get you back into bed, okay?"

Blaine nodded once again as his eyes were fluttering shut just standing in the hallway. He allowed Kurt to support him as they climbed back upstairs and into Blaine's bedroom. Kurt couldn't help but blush; the last time he was in Blaine's bedroom was the evening of West Side Story.

Kurt helped Blaine take off his slippers and tuck him under the covers.

"Come in here with me?" Blaine asked, opening his arms wide.

"Of course." Kurt removed his own shoes and his cardigan as he slipped under the covers with Blaine. Blaine immediately latched himself to Kurt's midsection, snuggling flush against his side. The heat radiating from Blaine was like a furnace. Kurt pulled off the comforter from both of them so Blaine wouldn't burn up any more than he already was. "We have to break your fever." Kurt reached on the nightstand and found a dampened washcloth Blaine's mother must have left for him. He pressed it gingerly to Blaine's forehead as Blaine shivered from the instant cold.

"Feels nice…" Blaine said as his eyes were fluttering closed. "And I don't just mean the washcloth. Thanks for staying with me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and drew him to his chest, kissing his temple. "Of course, Blaine."

"I love you," Blaine said with a happy, congested sigh.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

"God, you're the best. I already feel better." The pounding in Blaine's head had subsided somewhat. "My boyfriend is magical."

"Do you still feel hot?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Could you…could you help me get this shirt off?" Blaine asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh…er yes. Just make sure you don't get too chilled now."

"I think I'll be okay. Your shirt is cozy." Blaine sat up and Kurt grabbed the hem of Blaine's tshirt and lifted it off his head with one swift motion. He shivered involuntarily as the cool air met his bare chest.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, and couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's toned torso.

"More than okay." Blaine sneezed and coughed a bit into a wad of tissues on his nightstand before settling back down into Kurt's side. Kurt drew the light sheets around Blaine's stomach as he squeezed him to his chest once again.

"Try to get some rest." Kurt kissed his curls and rubbed his back soothingly.

Blaine sighed again as he closed his eyes, listening to his boyfriend's beating heart, snuggled against his cozy chest. He fell asleep in no time at all.


End file.
